My Best Friend
by mmjayy1987
Summary: This is a oneshot based off the song Tyrese and Ludacris wrote for Paul Walker after he died. Its called My Best Friend. Its the characters from Cause You Always Want What You are Running From, and just goes through the pain they fill as Tej, Roman, Han, and Amelia sing parts of the song.


**AN: I decided to write a one/shot based on Tyrese and Ludacris's song Best friend written for Paul Walker after he died. I am going to be using the same characters from my story Cause You Always Want… If you guys haven't heard the song, you need to go listen to it. It's amazing, I can't believe I haven't heard it yet but I am glad I found it. You can hear in Tyrese's voice his pain of losing his friend. I ****am**** going to change some of the talking to correlate with the story but that's about it. But I am going to have the lyrics up here and then just different scenes of what happened after everyone in the story found out Brian had died. I am using Paul's death as well. This has nothing to do with my sequel, so Jesse isn't alive either. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fast and Furious.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

Amelia sat down on the chair as she looked through the window at the microphone hanging from the ceiling. She turned her attention to Tej who just walked up beside her. The pain was still there in her eyes she could see it. She could see it in everyone. Brian was dead and this time there was nothing they could about it.

"You know how you told me there wasn't anything we could do, the pain was just going to remain?" Tej asked her.

Amelia nodded her head. "Well, me and Roman wrote this last night. We think you should help us with it."

"What is it?"

"It's a song."

Amelia shook her head. "I'm not in the mood Tej, I just want to go home." She lifted herself off the stool.

"And do what Amelia? Sleep? That's all you've been doing. Something needs to happen, we can't just sit around anymore. We are all hurting, and it sucks like hell but if this is away to express our feelings then I am down to do it. It's been a month Mils, everything is crumbling down around us."

"This isn't like everyone else, Jessie, Vince, hell even Han even though he is here. Brian was just in a car Tej, he was driving and he wrecks. How does he do that? How does one of the best drivers I know wreck his car?"

"Accidents happen all the time Mils, it was just his time to go."

"You know I hate that saying, that is stupid. After all that we've been through and we have been through a lot, this happens…"

"Brian meant a lot to all of us, I know he meant a lot to you. But I think this is worth a shot, we just lay all of our feelings down on the table and we get through this together…as a family. No more going off and doing our own thing to make the pain go away."

"Where's Roman?" Amelia asked.

"Outside, I told him I wanted to talk to you first before we did this."

"I haven't talked about it Tej, I don't know how well this is going to work out."

"That's how good songs are made Mils, you lay your feelings down, you lay everything down and it just comes out."

Amelia nodded her head as she turned around and looked into the sound booth. She closed her eyes putting her head in her hands. "Fine." She mumbled. "I'll do it."

"Good, I'll go get everyone and we can start." Tej patted her on the back before leaving the room. She was alone. She didn't like being alone. It had been a month since Dom came into her room and told her the news that still to this day has felt real.

_There was a soft knock at the door before he opened it. Amelia looked up from her bed putting the book to the side. She saw how distraught he was, it was in his eyes. Something was wrong she could tell. She didn't speak instead she waited for him to sit down. He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands._

"_Mils, I need to tell you something." He finally spoke._

"_What is it?" Amelia asked scooting closer to him._

"_I just got off the phone with the police station…"_

"_Is someone in trouble? I knew Roman was going to get caught racing his car, it's not like everyone in this town owns a Koenigsegg CCX-R, he was bound to get caught…So when do we got get him?"_

"_Amelia…" Dom stopped her. "It's not that."_

"_Then what is it Dom?"_

"_Brian was out with one of his friends earlier today, they were driving and something happened to the car that caused them to lose control…" Amelia stood up from the bed. "Amelia…" He grabbed her hand. "They wrecked into a tree…"_

"_Why are we still here, let's go! He needs us…"_

"_Amelia stop, please." Dom whispered. He held onto her hand as he bowed his head._

"_What aren't you telling me?"_

"_They hit a tree and the car caught on fire, they didn't make it Amelia…"_

_Amelia felt her heart stop beating, it literally was no longer beating in her chest, she felt Dom tighten his grip on her hand as she tried to back away from him. She covered her mouth with her hand._

"_Dom…" A sob escaped her mouth. "Wha-..he was just here…I don't understand."_

"_They were going really fast and the car malfunctioned, I wanted to be the one to tell you this, I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else."_

_Tears slowly fell down her face as she felt her knees give out on her. Dom's arms were there to catch her as he slowly let her slide down to the ground. He expected her to scream, cry, do something but she didn't. She just sat there as the soft tears streamed down her face. She didn't say anything else, but just sat in her brother's arms until she slowly fell asleep. _

The door opened knocking Amelia out of the thoughts. She turned to see Roman walk in with Tej behind him. They didn't speak instead Roman walked over to her wrapping his arms around her neck and resting his head on hers.

"Okay, so I have the music right here and the words right here, this is how the layout is going to go down, Roman you are going to go first, then when Han gets here, he's going to start the rap the next verse. The chorus is you Amelia, then I will go, and then Roman will end it. I wrote a few lyrics, but I thought maybe you would want to come up with some of your own…" He handed the paper to Amelia. She nodded her head at him as she looked down. "We have all the time in the world to work on this, so don't feel like it has to be done today."

"I already have mine…" Roman pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket throwing it down on the table.

"I have mine too."

Amelia chuckled. "Give me twenty minutes." She replied. They both nodded their heads.

"You want us to leave you alone?" Roman asked.

She quickly shook her head. "No, just sit in here with me. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"We will be right over here, you just tell us when you are ready." Roman kissed the top of her head before moving over to the couch that was behind them. She looked down at the lyrics that were already written for her, making her mind wonder back to Brian. Who he was, what kind of person he was, how far along they both came together…he was her best friend. Not like Jesse, or Han, but truly Brian was Amelia's best friend. He was there through everything, good or bad. The one thing that came to mind, she was lost. She was so lost without him it wasn't funny. She bowed her head as she tried to block it out but it was just too painful for her. She knew she had to write something, but what would happen when she got up there to sing it and she just cried like a baby or screamed, she hadn't cried since Dom told her. She hadn't really showed any emotion, it had been a month and it still didn't seem real to her.

"Amelia…" Tej went to say something but he stopped. Maybe Roman stopped him, she didn't turn around to see. She picked up the pen and began writing. It was hard at first but then it just started flowing. It was just a chorus, so she didn't have a lot to write but she felt like she was writing a book. Moments had passed and no one said a word as Amelia laid the pen down and turned around.

"Done." She whispered. The boys both nodded their heads just as the door opened up.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in traffic." Han looked over at Amelia who just gave a soft smile. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her body.

"Well you are just in time, Amelia just finished the chorus." Tej walked over to them. He grabbed the paper and began reading. "Mils this is awesome."

"Han you got yours?" Roman asked.

"Yeah man, its right here." He pulled it out of his pocket. Amelia took a deep breath as she put her hand through her hair. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ya'll ready to do this?" Roman asked.

"Sure." Amelia stood up from the stool as Tej grabbed her hand. She squeezed it letting him know she was still in this.

"Joey and Lance are going to come in here, they are going to be the only ones here recording for us. We have all day in the studio to do this, and then if it still isn't right, we can come back tomorrow." Roman replied.

Amelia took a deep breath as they opened the door to the sound booth. "You are going to listen to the music first, get the feel of it, and then we can add the lyrics." Tej told her. "Put these one." He grabbed the headsets off the mics and put it on her head. "You look cute."

"Shut up." She smiled pushing him away from her. She adjusted the headphones on her head looking over at Roman and Tej as they put theirs on.

"Okay, here we go." Tej winked at Amelia before pointing to the booth. The music filled up the speakers, first was the piano. It was soft and slow, it was beautiful. She closed her eyes as she listened to it, letting it take her away.

"Amelia!" Tej yelled causing her to jump. She didn't realize the music had stopped. She took the headphones off and looked over at the three guys who were just staring at her. She turned away embarrassed. "Okay, Roman you are up first." Amelia set her headphones up on the microphone before following Han and Tej out.

"What are we doing?" Amelia asked.

"Each person is going to have their time in there, they record one person at a time. So Roman is going to go first, then Han, then me, then you since yours is the chorus. They will put everything together sometime this week."

"And what happens if I can't make it through this?" Amelia asked.

"You will Amelia, because you have all of us right here with you."

Han walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just think of this if you get sad in there…I'm an Asian, rapping…"

Amelia couldn't help but laugh as she pulled away from him.

"Now if that isn't funny, I don't know what is." Tej laughed slapping Han on the back.

"Okay Roman, we are going to start man. We are going to record it twice then play it back for you." One of the guys told him. Amelia turned around and listened as Roman got ready to go.

Roman:

_I would do anything in these streets to keep you here…Lets go_

_All the many days you were on my mind.  
(Here in my life, just you and I)  
Visions of me with you, all the time.  
I'll do whatever puts a smile on my baby's face.  
(Here in my life, just you and I)  
You're my best friend and you can never be replaced._

Amelia bowed her head taking in a deep breath. This was going to be hard. She knew it. Just listening to him sing, the pain in his voice. He anguish he was feeling just made her hurt inside.

"Amelia, are you okay?" Tej asked.

"Can I do this alone? I want to do my part alone."

"Sure." Tej nodded his head. "You can do whatever you want."

"Han, you are up." One of the guys turned around. Han nodded his head before moving to the door. Amelia watched as he walked out and Roman walked in. "Okay same thing with you Han, you are going to do it twice then we will play it back."

"Okay let's do it." Han replied. He straightened the headphones before turning to the microphone.

Han:

_I'm on that homicide, suicide, drama like Islamabad  
Under God, going overboard like the Amistad  
Ringing bells, it was 2012 back in '95  
I made it out alive, now finally I've arrived  
But still threw back to all my other blue black  
People that's sticking to it like, mice to a glue trap  
My work speak for itself so I don't interrupt  
I am an expert, this is no beginners luck  
If you denying the truth, then I don't give a fuck  
Otherwise get your hands and your antennas up  
As we go into our initial decent, I'm alive, but only fifty percent  
I'm praying God give me the strength._

"I was talking to Dom the other day…" Roman started causing Amelia to look up. "He is kind of worried about you."

"When is he not worried about me Roman?" She asked giving a soft smile. "He needs to be worrying about Mia, she is the one who lost her husband."

"You have just been really distant, especially since that night at the house."

"Tej you're up man!"

Amelia looked up over at Tej before turning back to Roman. "That was a bad time."

"Yeah, and I just want to know if you are okay now. I mean is everything okay?"

"Everything is as good as it can be."

"You know we are all here for you right."

"Why is everyone so focused on me? You lost your best friend. Dom lost his brother. Tej, Han, they lost someone they cared about…"

"And you, who did you lose?"

"I hated him Rome, I literally hated him with everything inside of me. And that is all I keep thinking about. I was so mean to him, I blamed him for Jesse's death…"

"And look how far you two came."

"That's all I can think about Rome."

"How about when he hid your bruises from Dom, how about when Dom found out about you lying to him about Letty, Brian came to find you, he's the one who found you when Jeremy tried to kill you, or when he asked you to move in with him and Mia, when you tased Dom, Brian was the first out that door to try and stop you, when you got shot, he was there Amelia. He has never left your side for one minute. He was there when we all thought Han was dead. So what was he to you Amelia?"

Amelia bowed her head as the tears streamed down her face. "He was everything. He was my brother, my best friend, the one who knew me more than anyone. I loved him so much and now I feel like there is this emptiness all around me because he's not here…and he's not coming back." She closed her eyes as she felt Roman's arms come around her.

"Okay Tej, let's go!"

_It had been a week since Brian's death rocked the Toretto house. Amelia hadn't really spoken to anyone, she didn't know what to say. She knew Mia was dealing with it harder than most. She remembered hearing her scream as she sat up in her room. She had brought her knees up to her chest covering her ears with her hands as the screams seemed to fill up the house. That might had been the hardest , that might had been the breaking point for Amelia. She looked down in her hand at the bottle of Everclear. It was simple, she didn't want to feel anymore and this would be what would help her. She sat against the wall, knowing the house was empty. It was empty because everyone had gone to the memorial held for him. Not her though, because she didn't believe it happened. The autopsy report came out that very day. It was in her hand as she put the bottle to her lips and took a drink. It burned…it felt good. She took another sip leaning her head against the wall as the tears slowly fell from her eyes and down her face. The pain was unbearable, it hurt more than anyone could possibly imagine. She took another sip as she looked at the paper. Brian was burned alive. The car had caught fire after it hit the tree, but he was still alive. _

"_Amelia!" Dom's voice was heard but she didn't move. She stood up from her spot and looked around the room. Too many memories were going through her head as she took the bottle in her hand. It was almost empty. Pictures lined the walls and the dresser, Brian was in every single one of them. She lifted the bottle in her hand looking down at it before throwing it against the wall. _

"_BRIAN!" She screamed as it shattered. She rushed over to the dresser knocking all the pictures off as the tears streamed down her face. The pain was there, there was no denying that, there was no escaping it. The more you hold it in, the more it will come out. Her door came swinging open, just as she fell to the floor Dom was there to catch her. She leaned back against him as her body shook. Her scream was strained; it was straight from deep in her soul. She fought her brother, maybe it was just her wanting him to make the pain go away either way, and he held her. He took the beating. He took the clawing at him as her nails went deep into his skin. This was the only time anyone was going to see her cry. This was the only time anyone was going to see her breakdown. She felt her heart begin to beat again, she felt her body begin to stop shaking. They didn't speak, there was nothing to say. He just held her, not letting her go, not once. _

Tej:

_They say tomorrow's not promised today  
But today I promise If we don't make our own way  
Somebody'll take it from us  
Snatch it like rats to cheese  
So, lord help me please Cause I rather die  
On my feet than to live on my knees  
Living like I'm bulletproof  
Cocking the Glock and aim and shoot  
My future's ever clear a 180 proof  
So I open the bottle then swallow my pride  
And drink the pain away  
I take shots and just lay up then fade away  
Dreaming of better days dreaming of better pay  
But we got our work cut out for us so we better pray  
Pray to uphold the week, not for eternal sleep  
But if I die I pray the lord my soul to keep._

Roman let her go as Tej finished his rap. That week after Brian's death was the hardest. No one came up there to check and see if everything was alright, but they sure heard it downstairs. They heard the screams just like she heard Mia scream when she found out that Brian was dead. The whole house was dealing with it in different ways. Tej turned to gambling, Roman to drinking, Mia refused to talk about it, she just cleaned the house and played with Madison. Oh what it would be like to be a little child. She was three now, still so young. You didn't understand, the innocence of a child would sure come in handy right then. Mia told her, she was sad but she didn't really quite comprehend what was going on, why everyone was sad, why everyone was distancing themselves from everyone. It seemed easier that way, forget about it then it wasn't there. Leon hadn't been coming around which was fine for Amelia, she didn't need to deal with having a boyfriend at the time, Han, he was racing. He never came around anymore. And Dom, well Dom was Dom. He never showed emotion even when Brian was alive, yet he still was doing the same thing. No emotion, that's it. He went his life day to day not smiling, not doing anything. Amelia wondered when he was going to break.

"Alright baby girl, it's your turn. Just sing it from your heart. Let everything go, Brian is in that room with you."

Amelia nodded her head wiping her face. "We are going to be right outside if you need us." Tej replied. She didn't even notice him come in. She took a deep breath as she moved to the door. She stepped inside the sound booth and walked over to the microphone. She reached for the headphones putting them on.

"Okay Amelia, this is two parts. It's the chorus so we will do it once and run it back. It only plays twice in the song."

Amelia nodded her head. "I am going to start the music now…" The music started as Amelia adjusted the headphones. She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. _"It's like somebody turned on the light, it's like somebody started a fire…" _She stopped as the music kept going. The tears fell down her cheek as she moved back against the wall hitting it hard with her back. The sobs came out as she covered her face sliding down the wall. This was it. This was the pain. This was what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want them to see her fall, she didn't want them to see her in so much pain…she didn't want them to see her break. Roman was the first into the room. He was on his knees as picked her up bringing her into his lap. Tej and Han were on the floor in a second. She felt their arms around her. It was a beautiful thing. Three grown men sitting in the floor of a studio holding the one girl that brought them all together. She felt her body shake as Roman tightened his grip on her. She knew he was crying, she knew they all were. "Its okay." He whispered. "Its okay to cry."

Moments had passed, they all remained in the floor when Roman finally decided to let her go.

"He was so stupid when we were in Miami…" Roman smiled. "He thought he was thug or something trying to hide that money in his pants." Amelia began to laugh. "Yet he was still broke when I met back up with him in Brazil."

"You know that fool just a bridge just to win a race…"

"Did he win?" Amelia asked.

"Sure did, messed the bottom end of his car all up but yeah he jumped it."

"He was always there for me. He always had my back no matter where we were. I don't know what to do without him. It just seems like he is gone someone, like off to the store or something and will be back any minute now."

"Yeah I felt that way for the longest time." Roman replied.

"He cant be replaced that's for sure."

"Han…what do you remember about him?" Amelia asked.

Han gave a soft smile bowing his head. "I remember when Gisele died, he was the first to comfort me. He was there through all of that, never once leaving my side." Amelia nodded her head. "We have lost a lot of people along the way, too many if you ask me. But I know one thing that is for sure, where the road led us it always led us back to each other. We are a family, no matter our race or our blood. We belong together and we are going to through this together just like anything else."

They all nodded their heads. He was right. They were a family, they were more than that.

"Okay I'm ready." Amelia replied. She stood up putting the head phones on speaking into the microphone. "I'm ready now."

"Okay one more time, here we go." The music started.

Amelia:

_It's like somebody turned on the light  
It's like somebody started a fire, and I  
Feel so alive... Finally I've realized that  
I don't have to tell myself twice, I know  
That you changed my whole life and if  
I know there's one thing that's the truth  
I know I'd be lost if I lost you._

Amelia smiled as she finished the chorus looking up at the three guys standing next to her. They all smiled at her as she took off the headphones.

"You remember when we all decided it would be fun to go swimming that night in Thailand, it was freezing cold for some reason but we stayed in the water anyways. Mia felt something brush up against her leg and me and you were out of that water as fast as lightening. We just left her there, I don't think I have ever laughed so hard when she pulled the seaweed up with her hand. You ran away like a little girl…I don't know what I am going to do without you, but I do know that you are up there looking at me, smiling. You changed me Brian, you changed everyone that you came in contact with. You made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world just be able to call you brother. My life was better because you were in it. I love you and I will always love you. Your memory will never leave me because it was you who made me smile, it was you who lit my world up, but it's me who is going to carry this torch. You were always my best friend." Amelia leaned against the headstone as she looked out over the ocean. It was then she realized what ride or die really meant.

**AN: This is super long but I felt like I should write it. That song made me sooo sad and I cried the first time I heard especially the end when the reporter is talking. I loved Paul and it still doesn't feel real at all. It makes me so sad! But I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


End file.
